rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Neptune's Phobia/Transcript
In a space of pure whiteness, the giant blocky title and a certain rose emblem drop from the sky to the ground, where the four miniaturized members of Team RWBY pop out from behind it to smile, wave and adopt poses for the audience while an unseen speaker announces the show as: "RWBY CHIBI"! ---- Opening shot shows Jaune wearing Yang's sunglasses, his hair blowing. Behind him is Zwei, visible from the rear end up, his tail waggling. Jaune: Ho-ho, yeah! This is the life! Am I right, buddy? Jaune turns to look at Zwei, who sits up and barks twice. Jaune: Just a couple of bad boys living the carefree life. You with me, pal? Zwei barks twice. Jaune: It's me and you against the world, Zwei. Whoo-hoo! Zwei joins in on Jaune's "hoo" with a howl. The shot pans out to reveal that Zwei and Jaune are on Yang's motorcycle, stationary, and in front of a small fan. Jaune: Vroom, vroom. Ho-yeah, bros before— Jaune cuts off when he realizes that Yang's walked in and is standing in front of him, glaring. Zwei whimpers. Yang kicks the fan over. Yang: (pointing) Off. Now. Jaune gets off and clears his throat while Yang walks over to her bike. Jaune: Pretty cool chopper. Chop-per. That's what we bad boys like to call it. Yang: Shh. Give them to me. She holds out her hand. Jaune: Oh, right. (takes off the sunglasses) Here you go. I was just borrowing them. Yang turns away from Jaune and motors off, leaving Jaune and Zwei in a cloud of smog. Jaune flinches and coughs. Jaune: Pfft. Yang thinks she's so cool. I mean, yeah, OK, she's pretty cool, but not as cool as she thinks. Zwei barks twice. Jaune: You're right, pal. We don't need a bike. We don't need any girls. We're just a couple of bad boys taking on the world! (closes his eyes and fists punches the air, holding the pose) Ruby: (entering from the opposite direction Yang left in) Zwei! There you are. (pets Zwei and speaks in cutesy tones) Who's a good boy? Who's a good boy? Who gets all the kissies? You do. Yeah, you do. Come on, let's go eat Weiss' homework. Ruby walks away with a happy Zwei. Jaune opens his eyes. Jaune: Wait, what? (drops his arm) Traitor! (deflates and starts mumbling) I'd be a good boy, too, if it got me all the kissies. ---- Neptune and Sun are walking down the street. Neptune notices a nearby puddle and begins to show concern as a car approaches. The car passes, revealing a frightened Neptune clinging to Sun's head to avoid the splash. Sun: (arms crossed, exasperated) Dude, you gotta get over this. Neptune: Get, uh, get over what? Neptune looks nervously back at the puddle, then back to Sun. Neptune: I'm working on it, OK? Cut to a rainy day. A door slowly opens and Neptune peers outside. Thunder and lightning flashes, causing him to duck back inside. The door opens wide and Neptune emerges and walks away, completely obscured by multiple blue umbrellas. '' ''Cut to a closed shower cubicle. Neptune opens shower curtain, revealing him to be soaked, yet completely dressed, wearing his goggles and some orange water wings. He begins to proudly walk away, humming to himself, before slipping on wet tiles. '' '''Neptune': Wha? Uh! Cut to close up of Neptune's face, wearing nose zinc. Pan out reveals him sitting in a life guard chair surveying a pool. '' '''Neptune': Hmm. Jaune appears marching past the pool but slips and falls in while Neptune watches. Jaune: (splashing and gasping) Help! Someone! Neptune looks away. Jaune struggles to stay afloat. Jaune: I'm drowning! I'm in the water and I'm drowning! Right now! Drowning! Neptune whistles loudly, still ignoring Jaune who is frequently bobbing under the water. Jaune: I might die, this could be it! If only someone...(bob)...could jump in the water...(bob)...and save me! This is it...(bob)...I see the light!...(bob)...I'm goin' toward it...(bob)...so...warm... Jaune burbles as he sinks underwater. A single bubble rises into the air as Neptune slowly looks back in concern. Jaune: (somehow audible despite being underwater) ...dead. Neptune gasps and stares with wide eyes. Sun strolls over to his chair. Sun: Thanks for covering for me, had to get this just right (flicks his hair and poses). Anything weird happen? Neptune: (anxiously looks away) Eeergh... Cut back to the street. Neptune is still clutching Sun, who is still staring straight ahead looking completely fed up. Neptune: (sighing in resignation) Ok, maybe you're right. Sun shakes his head silently. ---- Nora stands by a large green and pink present. Nora: Mmm, oh, Ren! You have a special delivery! Ren: (with resignation) What is it? Nora: (giggles) I don't know. Maybe its from a secret admirer... who loooooves you? She mimes drawing a heart in the air and points to Ren. Ren: ...Is it from you? Nora: (panicked) Me?! Why would you-?! No... Ha ha! That's so silly you would think that. Like I would ever endanger our friendship like that! She grabs Ren's face and shakes it, making him dizzy. Nora: You're such a silly head. I said it's from a secret admirer! Aren't you gonna open it?! Ren: I'll pass. He turns and begins to walk away. Nora: What?! She runs and blocks Ren. Nora: That's... no...wait! You can't just pass on a present from a secret admirer! Ren: (shrugging) Why not? Nora: (babbling) Because she's spent days and days and tons of effort to find just the right gift that expresses the LOVE that she feels for you... is what I'm guessing, since she is a secret! Ren: (leaning away) Riiiiight... or... He steps in close and picks Nora up. Ren: It's a trap from one of our numerous enemies... He swings her around and places her out of his way. Ren: Or worse.. another one of your pranks. He walks off, leaving Nora disheartened. Nora: (heartbroken) But... but... The present rumbles and shakes. Side pan shows Pyrrha standing nearby. Pyrrha: (concerned) Uh, Nora? Your gift is kind of, um, growling!? The present growls and shakes violently. Nora jumps into air. Nora: Oh my gosh! I forgot the air holes! Category:Transcripts